


As Content as Zucchinies’ Can Be

by AngelOfBooze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, queerplatonic phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfBooze/pseuds/AngelOfBooze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I just..I love you, and I know you know that...Except I don’t feel romantic or sexual attraction towards you" </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A Queerplatonic Phanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Content as Zucchinies’ Can Be

“What are we?” Dan asks as he runs his fingers down Phils spine. They’re pressed together, chest to chest. He can feel his friends heart beat thrumming away, through the material of both their shirts and their dense flesh. Phil heart beat is pumping steadily along in time with Dans, just as it always had.  
Phil hums, a question. “What do you mean?” he asks, pushing back from Dan slightly, his hair tickling Dans throat as Phil drags his head away from the other man so that he can look him in the eyes.

“Y’know,” Dan mumbles, “What are we, what is this?” he asks, moving his hands behind Phils back in a gesture to the both of them. Their legs are tangled together in a way Dan doubts any friends should be. His heart jumps into his throat whenever he sees Phil, and he’s sure that that’s not a normal reaction to seeing your best friend and roommate walk through the door after he’s been out to stock up on Ribena. 

Phil shrugs and Dan watches the muscles move under his collar bone, he likes the way they ripple, carrying the mole that’s set on Phils ivory skin upwards and back down again. Dan knocks his nose non too gently against the spot on Phils collar bone he was just watching. “You must have some idea, some feeling of what we are”  
“If you don’t know how you feel then how should I?” Phil asks, bringing a hand up to rub against the spot Dan had butted into. “I’m only a few years older than you” He smiles.

Dan lets out a huff of air. He isn’t annoyed, maybe a little frustrated would be a better string of words to put to his current feelings. “I know exactly how I feel, Phillip, I just don’t know how to put it into words”

“Try to Dan, I won’t laugh”

Dan shakes his head. “I don’t…I just..I love you, and I know you know that. And I know you feel the same way..”

“Except…” Phil prompts gently,

“Except I don’t feel romantic or sexual attraction towards you,” Dan says quietly before holding up a hand to let Phil know he was trying to figure out how to word his next sentence. “I don’t want anything other than what we have. I don’t want a girlfriend, or a boyfriend or a nonbinary datemate. I just want to continue what we have forever.” Dan says, dropping his eyes to rest on the silly ghost pattern of Phils shirt. 

Phil hums in agreement, “I feel the same way,” he says, “I don’t want to leave you and I want to buy a house with you and get a dog with you. Maybe even have a kid if you want” Phil whispers, trailing off at the mention of children. “Hell, maybe we should get married for the benefits” he suggests, still in a hushed tone. Dan nods.  
“Yeah Phil.” He says, “I’d like that”

The couple lapses back into silence, the quiet settling over the room like a soft blanket, only broken by the shuffle of the two men as they tried to get comfortable and the sounds of their soft breathing as they looked at each other. Dan drums his fingers where they had settled, just at the hem of Phil pants and over his hip.  
“What’re you thinking?” Phil asks, rolling onto his back, jostling Dans hand from its place on his hip and freeing Dans right arm from beneath his lithe frame in the process. Dan props himself up on his right elbow clumsily, still waiting for the feeling to return to his forearm instead of the harsh pressure that is bubbling below his skin with the awakening of the nerves.

“It’s just…I want a name for what we have” Dan says in a soft but heavy tone. “I don’t want us to be alone in how we feel and live,” He continues, “It scares me.” The palm of his left hand is resting just above Phils belly button. He’s started to drum his fingers around in circles, making Phil let out a slight huff of laughter. Phil puts his hand on top of Dans, holding it still.

“I’m sure there’s a word for it, somewhere out on the world wide web” He says in a purposely rickety voice, making himself appear older, “You know how younglings are these days, always gotta label everything” 

Dans face slips into a relaxed smile at Phils words, “I’ll just go search it then, will I?” he asks as he pulls his left hand from Phils right and gropes blindly around behind himself, feeling for his phone. His fingers eventually clasp themselves around something vaguely rectangular shaped and he pulls the phone to his chest and starts typing one handed, almost falling over a few times because of his lack of concentration on staying up right. Phil eventually just rests his right hand on Dans sternum to hold him up.

Dan types away at the search bar, trying to come up with a way to describe his and Phils relationship. He eventually settles on “non-romantic committed relationship” Phil snorts when he hears how Dan described their relationship, “Now I see why you were so keen on avoiding words” he quips, shoving Dan gently and grabbing onto the materiel of Dans shirt before he can topple off of the bed and onto the floor. 

Dan clicks on the first link to come up. It was a Wordpress url, a link to ‘The Thinking Asexual’. He reads the title out loud and a frown appears between his eyebrows. “I don’t know how I feel about describing our relationship as a ‘romantic friendship’ or a ‘passionate friendship’” he says. Phil shushes him and urges him to read on. Dan continues to read the article to Phil, almost drooling a few times because he forgets to swallow his saliva between paragraphs.  
The room falls into a deep silence once again after Dan has finished reading. He steals a glance at Phil, who has a faraway look in his eyes. He rolls onto his back and lets Phil absorb the new information they have just acquired. 

After five minutes or so of silence, Phil lets out a breath and curls into Dans side. Their positions are made awkward by his size and he eventually settles on letting his feet dangle off the end of the bed with his right arm flopping over Dans stomach. “From what the article said, a passionate friendship describes us best but-“ 

“-that’s a thing neither of us would feel comfortable describing it as” Dan finishes and feels Phil nod against his ribs.

“I think I would like to say we have a QueerPatonic Relationship” Phil says, angling his head awkwardly so he can, Dan presumes, see Dans face slightly better. Dan nods.

“I’d like that,” He replies, “I’d like that a lot”

“Same here, me compatriot” 

Dan swats at Phil gently.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! I wrote it at 12am oops  
> As always, comments and kudos are my life blood and so if you can leave them, please do!


End file.
